Bleach What Yuki's afraid of!
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: A kinda corny joke, but worthy to read XD


( When you read this, the character named Yuki is the main character in my Bleach movie that I will finish soon enough XD)

A normal day in Soul Society, as the birds are chirping and in the office of Captain Hitsugaya, as Yuki's steps were tapping on the newly polished floor.

"Toushiro! Your here after all, ahahahaha" Yuki laughed as she banged the door.

"Yuki... why are you here?" Hitsugaya questioned her while pointing a brush onto her.

"My goodness, your always like that Tou-chan. Thats what I like about you" Yuki grinned at Hitsugaya.

"You really don't have any respect, do yah!?" Hitsugaya raised his voice.

"Hahahaha!! If you can find out what I'm scared of, then I will spare you! Hohohoho..." Yuki said, laughing and went out.

"I will DEFINITELY find what your afraid of, Yu--" Hitsugaya said with flames in his eyes looking with determination, Hitsugaya notices Matsumoto that was putting make-up.

"Ah Captain I didn't notice you there, hows my make-up? Ohh, I think I did too much with the eye liner" Matsumoto babbling to herself and looked at the mirror.

"Mat--su--MOTO!!!!! GO WALK YOUR ASS OFF AND FIND WHAT YUKI IS SCARED OF!!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Y-yes Captain!" Matsumoto hurriedly ran out and followed Yuki.

A few hours later ...

"La-la-la-la-la Who can find what I am scared of hohohoho" Yuki hummed, she stops and finds herself at a very odd house with two hands stretching out like a gate.

"Ohh Kuukaku-chan's house! I better greet her" Yuki entered the house.

"Haiyi! Oh no, Yuki doesn't know how scary Kuukaku is.." Matsumoto shivered as she looked at the place.

Inside the house...

"Hello Kuukaku-chan!" Yuki called out as Kuukaku appeared looking really scary.

"Who are you to disturb my sleep?" Kuukaku said with a very scary face that looked like a hollow already.

"I'm Yuki, nice to meet you Kuukaku-chan" Yuki introduced herself.

"C-chan!? You little--!!" Kuukaku raised her fist but Yuki didn't even flinched but she just smiled.

A few minutes later...

"I can't take this ANYMORE!!" Kuukaku shouted out loud and went out the house and zoomed away.

"Ugh, even Kuukaku-san is no match to Yuki-donno" Matsumoto said while she was getting a grip onto the tree's trunk.

"Matsumoto-pe, what are you doing in a place like this?" Yuki appeared behind Matsumoto, giving Matsumoto a monkey shock.

"Ekkk!! Ah-- Yuki-donno, I was just--- uhh..." Matsumoto said, speechless of what to say to Yuki.

"Hmm... did Tou-chan hired you to find out what I'm scared of? Well, Haha! No one can find out my fears... No one!" Yuki annoyingly laughed infront of Matsumoto.

Back at Hitsugaya's office...

"I can't find what she is afraid of Captain, sorry" Matsumoto apologized.

"Grrr, she really doesn't give up, does she!!" Hitsugaya was really flamed up.

"Fine, I will find what she's scared of myself" Hitsugaya disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Oh well, now, let me finish my make-up" Matsumoto took out a lipstick and a mirror.

Hitsugaya was finding Yuki when he found Captain Unohana eating candy.

"Captain Unohana, did you see Yuki?" Hitsugaya asked Captain Unohana.

"Why is that Captain Hitsugaya? You two fighting again? Here, I'll give you some candy" Captain Unohana gave Hitsugaya pink wrapped candy.

"Ahh, uhh, Thank you Captain" Hitsugaya unwrapped the candy and ate it, he then blushes on how delicious it was.

"Delicious? Hohoho, thats a relief, you liked it. So, why are you finding Yuki? Is she gone again?" Unohana said as she sat down on a bench and ordered tea.

"You see, if I found what Yuki is scared of then she will not enter my office when I'm busy" Hitsugaya explained.

"Ohh, Yuki's fear? Well, she not scared if she watches horror movies and the real horror stuff, I don't even know if she has a phobia of something" Unohana gave more information to Hitsugaya when a familiar voice was appoaching.

"La-la-la-la, Tou-chan can't find what I'm afraid of, hahahahaha he's just a shrimp La-la-la" Yuki hummed.

"Yuki... You--" Hitsugaya was really angry and punched Yuki's head.

"Itai, Tou-chan, that hurts" Yuki complained.

"Why are you so annoying... can you just tell me what your afraid of!?!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Fine, fine, if thats what you wish my dear" Yuki rubbed her head and patted Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"I'm afraid of..." Yuki said as her eyes went serious.

"Your afraid of...??" Hitsugaya asked intently.

"I'm afraid of..." Yuki repeated again.

"Your afraid of..??" Hitsugaya repeated again.

"I'm afraid of..." Yuki repeated the third time.

"YOU IDIOT!! TELL ME ALREADY!" Hitsugaya punched Yuki's head again.

"Itai!!! okay, I will tell you already, my goodness, your so impatient" Yuki complained.

"I'm afraid of ... Captain Mayuri" Yuki announced.

"Ehhhh??? Captain Mayuri!?!?! why is he the one your afraid of?" Hitsugaya said.

"Because he was scary when I was eating onigiri while playing games that were inside his secret folder inside his computer" Yuki explained.

"Eh? Captain Mayuri has games in his computer????" Hitsugaya was all confused.

At Captain Mayuri's office while playing pacman...

"Hatcchoo, ugh... whats this strange feeling? Its creepy" Captain Mayuri looked around but didn't find anything.

THE END


End file.
